Give Into The Night/Ch. 2: A Land of Darkness From Which I Cannot Return
Chapter 2: A Land of Darkness From Which I Cannot Return Lex awoke to Scence repeating something and shook her head for a moment. “Hey! Hey! Wake up! Hey!” Scence said in a high pitch voice and Lex, not wanting to put up with this so early in the morning, snapped her jaws millimeters from Scence’s face. “Quiet, or I’ll feed you to actual wolves,” Lex growled and got to her paws, watching Scence stuttering in fear before laughing and trotting towards the road. She needed to get to the port; it was only a few hours away now. “If you need to eat go get some berries or… Something, whatever fairies eat,” Lex told Scence as she started walking along. The Lupian had decided to take it easy on herself, get used to her new form after the hard running yesterday. Scence fluttered off for a moment before returning with a rather large strawberry and settling into the spot with the least jostling just behind the end of Lex’s neck. “Don’t get any of the juice in the fur or you get to wash it out,” Lex warned, “In the Zora village we need to get a few swords for me, and someone who we know is going to help. You’re too small and if the Twili get word about this they’ll take my choker. I’ve heard something about someone called Lyt, he’s somewhat of a legend around here, he and some of his friends saved Hyrule and some girls from Ganondorf and I’m pretty sure he’ll be willing to help me with this.” Scence looked up from her strawberry, looking comical with strawberry juice running down her fairy body. “I’ve heard that the Lyt you’re talking about has been seen as a wolf, maybe he’s a Lupian as well,” she said thoughtfully. Lex resisted the urge to shrug. “We’ll see when we get there,” the wolf responded before lapsing into silence. Scence shrugged to herself and finished the strawberry, throwing what was left over the side and settling down for a wait. Within 3 hours, Lex had reached the nearest port to Zora Island and sat waiting in the bathroom as Scence washed herself off. Lex had gotten some new clothes in the clothing shop by the port, two tank tops the length of a mini dress with wide straps, a black one with a smaller white over it that was normal for the time as well as worn leather gloves, broken in already thankfully, that went up to the middle of her forearm. She had gotten some comfortable pants, made out of soft, though rough-looking dark fabric. She had gotten new boots from a local farmer that had been used by his son that fit perfectly. She didn’t bother with a jacket, she would stay in wolf form by night, and her clothes usually survived transformation. Lex ran a hand through her hair, “Done yet?” Scence shook her head, “Strawberry takes a while to wash off.” Lex rolled her eyes. “Of course you had to take a strawberry, then,” she muttered. Scence flapped her wings irritably and took off into the air. “Come on,” she said and flew out the door to the dock. Lex followed, rolling her eyes again and stretching her fingers appreciatively in her gloves. “Zora Island! Last boarding!” a voice called out and Lex started running, thudding up the ramp right before it was raised. “Excellent,” Lex said and grabbed Scence out of the air; the fairy was horrible at flying over water and had only made it halfway to the boat. The Lupian dropped her gently on the railing of the ship before leaning on it; looking over the edge and watching people walk along the dock. “How long will this take?” Lex asked a man. “About an hour,” the man replied before walking below deck. Lex sighed. “Of course, what happened to fifteen minutes?” Lex muttered crabbily, gripping the railing rather forcefully and ignoring the creaking coming from the wood. Scence shuffled her wings nervously. “Careful,” Scence warned, feeling the wood bend. “We can wait another hour,” the fairy added. The Lupian nodded and relaxed her grip, feeling the wood return to its normal position. Lex sat down and took a nap, leaning against the wooden railing of the boat with Scence in her lap. She jumped up in alarm at the sound of a horn to realize it was the boat. “Hey!” Scence screeched, falling onto the floor but catching herself in mid air and flapping her wings. She fluttered up to Lex’s head height and looked out at the sea. “Almost there,” the fairy observed, pointing to the familiar island. Lex smiled momentarily at the memories before remembering why she was going in the first place and sighed, settling down again and waiting. As soon as the boat hit the island she hopped over the edge, Scence in hand, onto the dock and ran down the wooden platform. She paused momentarily, watching a black haired kid around her age surfing around on a Zora board. “Got to get myself one of those,” Lex said thoughtfully and looked towards the beach to see a crowd. She looked at Scence as she released her from her hand and raced down to the crowd. “Who is that kid?” she asked a hopeful Zora girl standing in the crowd and was met with a blank stare. “You don’t know him? He’s Lyt, Hero of this island, only non-Zora here we think of as our own. He’s the best surfer around, too, and really hot,” she said with a dreamy sigh and Lex raised an eyebrow. Lex turned to watch Lyt, but wasn’t for long. He came ashore again only moments later, walking to a tall woman that looked much like him. Lex guessed it was his sister, and settled to wait until he was finished talking to the woman to speak to him. All of a sudden, a scream pierced the babbles of the crowd and Lex jumped to her feet and span to look in the direction of the scream. Her mouth fell open. “Oh shit,” Lex said and noticed Lyt come from behind her. “Oh shit is right,” he said after glancing at her for a moment. He seemed oddly calm for a giant wave to be heading towards the island. “It’s normal, really,” he explained, “It’s just some people like making it look like a big deal.” At that moment, the wave crashed down on the beach with enough force to make Lex fall to her knees. It felt like an eternity before the wave let up, Lex gasping for breath in her drenched clothes. Scence got onto her hands and knees, spitting sand out of her mouth irritably. Lyt smirked widely. “Whoa, hot chick,” he said and made Lex look down. Lex blushed as she noticed her clothes clinging to her body and crouched down, wrapping her arms around her legs. She shivered. “That was… Refreshing?” she asked and laughed for a moment. “I’m Lex,” she introduced herself, Lyt respectfully keeping his eyes on her face. “Lyt,” he responded. “I have the feeling you need something from me?” Lex nodded and took a deep breath. “It’s a long story,” she said. “We can go to my house then, I’ll let you borrow some of my clothes until yours are dry,” Lyt suggested. Lex smiled and nodded, standing and feeling her clothes unstuck from one another. The two, along with Scence, headed off to Lyt’s house.